Friendship moments
by Cutie pari
Summary: A simple light hearted duo os... Birthday gift for my Didi (Angelbetu )... Daya has challanged Abhi...so can he win from his bro ? let peep to know ...


**A/n :This os is set after Daya in danger where he tried to kill himself keeping his gun on temple on the pressure of a girl...**

**This is advance birthday gift for my didu...Angelbdtu...**

**_Happy birthday to u_**

**_Happy birthday to u_**

**_Happy birthday to u_**

**_my didu_**

**_Happy birthday to u..._**

**_0000000000000000000000000000_**

Daya tried to touch Abhijeet but he jerked his hand in anger : don't touch me...

Daya in innocent: hawwww abhi tum touch-me-not kab se ban gaye ?

Abhijeet controling his anger: Daya dekho mai tumhe bare pyar se samajha raha haun... chupchap chale jayo yahan se (daya was listening him silently ) warna mujhse bura koi nahi hoga...

**Daya pov : my god Daya tu to aaj gaya...ye abhi aaj pura volcano ban gya hai...(he composed his fear and tried once again)**

Daya in buttering tone : Abhi yaar please...maan bhi jayo na...(abhijeet was staring at him dangerously) tum hi batayo agar meri jagah tum hote to tum bhi yahi karte na...haan ?

Abhijeet in more anger : tumhari jaisi harkat to bilkul bhi nahi karta..pahle wo bomb nikalne ki kosis karta mai ya fir uss ladki tak pahunchne ki...(in teasing tone ) aur waise bhi tumhe samjhakar kuch fayda hai nahi..jiske bheje me deemag ke jagah bhoosa bara ho uska kiya hi kya ja sakta hai..

Daya narrowing his eyes : tum kehna kya chahte ho ki mai baddeemag hun...haiiiin ?

Abhijeet in straight tone : Haan yahi kaha maine (daya's jaw dropped down)...tum iss duniya ke sabse bare befakoof ho aur pagal ho...ollu bhi tumse jada samjhdar hote hai ...and seriously Daya tume iss baar gadho ko bhi peeche chhor diya ...

Daya closing his ear : chup ho jayo...shut up...(deep breath ) abhi tum bhut jada bol rahe ho...mai kuch keh nahi raha to iska matlab ye nahi ki tum sahi hi ho...ok ?

Abhijeet pushing him in anger : bolo...maine kab roka tumhe bolne se...bolo na...kya bologe tum..(in strong tone ) tumme himmat nahi hai Daya mujhe kuch bolne ka..ek din bhi tum mujhse bina baat kiye reh nahi sakte...

Daya in stubborn tone ; mai reh sakta hun..tumhe jo ye galat faimi hai na ise dur karlo tum.. samjhe ?

Abhijeet in smirking smile : lagi shart (daya's eyes wide opened ) ...agar tum aaj pure din bina mujhse baat kiye reh gaye to tum shart jeet gye aur tum jo bologe wo mai karunga... par agar mai jeeta to..

Daya in challanging tone cutting him : aisi naubat aegi nahi (abhijeet smiled with "dekhte hai look" )..aur agar sachme mai haar gya to tumhe mai khud 5 star hotel me le jaunga...

Abhijeet forwarding his hand : challange accepted (daya shook his hand while nodding proudly )...fir milte hai bureau me..

Daya in attitude : sure...(abhijeet passed a silent but confident smile and left from there )

Daya murmuring to himself : maine jos me akar boss ko challange to kar diya par mai kaise rahunga apne abhi se baat kiye bina...(making sad faces) jab tak mai use lar la lu mujhe to chain nahi milta aur aaj pure din mujhe uske saamne maun vrat rakhna hoga...(in tension ) oh god kaise hoga mujhse ye... par ab jo ho gya so ho gya...chahe jo bhi ho challange to mai hi jeetunga (in determined tone )

**In Bureau...**

Duo came to bureau... abhijeet came from car while Daya hired a cab as he know , he couldn't stop himself to speak infront of Abhi...so he is trying to far away from him...while abhijeet was enjoying his chatter box antics...they both entered and looked at each other but next moment adverted their gaze and move forward...

Vivek was laughing while holding his stomach and freddy was scolding him but he was not stopping his khee khee khee khee..

Daya in smile : Are vivek , freddy kya kar rahe ho tum dono...vivek freddy ne koi joke suna diya kya ?

vivek controlling his laugh : sir freddy sir ki wife ne unhe kl se bukha raha hai (hiding his laugh )...freddy glared him hard...

Abhijeet in fake anger : kyun freddy ab kiya kar diya tumne bhabhi jee ke saath...haain ?

Freddy making annoyed faces : sir maine kuch nahi kiya...manisha ko to bas adat ho gyi hai mujhe dantne ki...

Abhijeet in strict tone : Freddy chupchap bata raha hai ya fone lagayu bhabhi jee ko ?

Freddy instantly ; no sir, no sir batata hun...(in crying face ) kl mera ek bengali friend mila tha, usne mujhe kahan mere ghar pe **bhojan** hai char baje aa jana..mai bhi khus ho gya chalo bhai aaj accha khana khane ko mil jaega, isliye wife ko bhi saath le liya...par wahan jab mai aur manisha gye to pata chala (in most irritared look ) usne hume bhojan nahi **bhajan **ka nyota diya tha...

still they were trying to controll but now it's became unbearable ..duo burst out in laughter blaster...their eyes became teary with lots of laughing...

Freddy in complain tone : sir aaplog hans rahe hai...ghar jane ke baad manisha ne mujhe khana hi nahi diya gusse se...

Daya trying to hold his laugh and then said in soggy tone : nahi freddy hume tumhare liye bhut dukh ho raha hai...(he turned toward Abhijeet instantly and going to speak something in naughty tone but stop remembering the challange)

Abhijeet read his facial expression and said to freddy : freddy tum chinta mat karo...mai baat karunga bhabhi jee se (daya looked at him in shock as he is going to say samething to him)

Abhijeet hide his smile looking at his expression and thought in his mind : Tere man me kab kya chal raha hota gai hai ye mai bhut acche se janta hun...

Daya thinking: boss you r my magician...I love you so much

Acp came in scene and asked in strict tone : kya ho raha ye sab..koi kaam nahi hai kya aaj bureau me ?

All hurriedly went to their desk and Acp said to Daya : Daya tum abhi Naresh murder case ki file banake le ayo... headquarter submit karni hai...

Daya stammered : sir ma..mai ???

Acp keeping hand on his waist asked in tease : yahan koi aur Daya dikh raha hai tumhe (daya hurriedly nodded his head in no ) to leke ayo chupchap table par...

Daya in fear : yes sir...(daya sat on his desk with really sad and irritated mood after going acp sir ).. huhu...file work...(looked at Abhi who was also looking at him but instantly got busy in file finding his gaze over him )...aaj to mai boss se bhi kaam nahi karwa sakta...he remembered the sweet memory lane

_Daya following Abhijeet and was irritating him with : abhi please kardona yaar..._

_Abhijeet taking the file from record room said in stern tone : Daya mai abhi bhut busy hun...jayo apna file work khud kar tum...Acp sir ne tumhe karne ko kaha hai na ?_

_Daya in cute lone : abhi tum jante ho na i hate filework... please abhi kardo na..._

_Abhijeet in straight tone : Daya maine ek baar keh diya na ...no means no..._

_Daya in serious tone : abhi tum nahi karoge..?_

_Abhi ; nahi_

_Daya : pakka nahi karoge ?_

_Abhi ; hmm_

_Daya shrugged his shoulder and left from there with : theek hai, par iske aage jo hone wala hai uske liye best of luck...(and he went from there )_

_Abhi : ye kya bolke gya...kya honewala hai (he stopped his murmuring listening cell sound)_

_A smile crept on his face...he attached the call with : hello Tarika jee...kaisi hai aap ?_

_Tarika in anger : bhut buri haalat hai meri...aur wo bhi sirf aur sirf tumhari wajah se ..daya ne mujhe sab dikga diya hai...(in hurt tone ) aajke baad tum mujhe kabhi call mat karna...huh (and she cut the call )_

_Abhijeet stared mobile for sometime in shock and then move towards Daya in anger and ask : kya kaha tune tarika ko haan...aise kyun baat kar rahi thi mujhse wo ?_

_Daya in innocent tone ; abhi maine to use kuch nahi kaha sacchi..haan par wo mall wali video jo maine banayi thi na uss din jab tum wahan receptionist ke baalo ki tareef kar rahe the...uski personality ko praise kar rahe the...wahi wala video bas maine sent kar diya aur to kuch bhi nahi...sacchi (pinching his neck )_

_Abhijeet in anger leaned toward him : Daya ke bacche mai tujhe chhorunga nahi..._

_Daya ran from there laughing loudly while abhijeet was continously chasing him..._

Daya came from memory line with jerk and his smile vanished...he became sad that he even can't talk to his buddy today...it has only two hours spent but he started missing his buddy badly more than anything..he made the file with so much sad mood and submit it to Acp sir...

**In afternoon...**

Daya was going to join his buddy in lunch but Abhi sat with tarika and was enjoying with her and they were laughing at something...Daya silently move out from cafeteria without eating something...

Abhijeet noticed this he thought: kahi mai kuch jada hi strict to nahi ho raha ...par use bhi ye realise karwana bhut jaroori hai ki humesa apne aapko khatre me dalna bahaduri nahi hoti...aaj ke baad tu apne aapko khatre me dalne se pahle das baar sochega (and he smiled )

**In evening...**

Acp in tension : vineet aur Daya pata nahi kahan reh gye...unhe ab tak aaj jana chahiye tha...

Abhijeet worriedly : sir mai kabse unka fone try kar raha hun par koi response nahi aa raha ...mujhe bhut ghabrahat ho rahi hai sir ..

Acp pressing his shoulder: Abhijeet tension mat lo...kuch nhi hoga unhe..

Freddy : Daya sir!!!!! Vineet !!!!

They all turned and became panick seeing Daya and vinnet in injured condition...vineet was having plastered on his hand while Daya has a big cut on his head and his palm was also covered with white bandage...

Abhijeet in panick move toward them... Daya smiled that abhijeet would come to him but his smile vanish when Abhijeet completely ignored him and ask vineet in pure concern : Vineet kya hua tumhare haath ko...kaise lagi itni chot tumhe...

Daya's face became pale in few seconds...his eyes becamw teary...he was hurt now badly hurt...he can't except such cold reaction from his abhi when he needed him so much..he was missing Abhijeet's pamper and care which he always show even after a small cut ...And daya always felt great sooth geeting his brother's love and concern but today due to a winning a small challenge his buddy ignored him...

Vineet in small smile ; are sir ye to bhut chhoti chot hai.. actually wahan hum jis factory me gye the wahan blast ho gya (abhijeet's body little shievered )..wo to accha hua daya sir ne pahle hi bomb ki tik tik sunli...

Abhijeet composed his fear for bunny and said to vineet : thank god you are safe..tumhe nahi pata jab kisi apne ko chot lagti hai to kitna takleef hota hai...

Daya lost his temper he said while composing his anger : Abhijeet mujhe tumse baat karna hai...neeche ayo ...(and he left from there )

Abhijeet silently followed him and came to burea parking area ..daya's back was toward him

Abhijeet in fresh tone initiated : Daya i can't belive ki tum shart haar gye...aaj tak tumne koi shart nhi hara but aaj...

Daya cutting him in harsh tone : Abhi belive to mujhe nahi ho raha ki tum ne ek chhoti si challenge jeetne ke liye mujhe itna hurt kiya...(unwillingly tears came in his eyes ) haan haar gya mai shart...kyun pata hai...kyunki nahi reh sakta mai tumhare bina...ek din to kya ek minute bhi nahi reh sakta (abhijeet felt great sooth in his heart )...bina tumse lare, bina tumse baat kiye dam ghoot raha tha mera...tum meri adat ban chuke ho abhi, jiske bina mai bilkul nahi reh sakta ...par aaj mujhe ye pata chal gya, tum mujhse bilkul pyar nahi karte...thora sa bhi nahi (and he stopped , he turned his back and wiped his tears )

Abhijeet softly put his hand on his shoulder, daya in anger jerked him...abhijeet again put , daya did the same ... now abhijeet tightly hold him from shoulder and said in plain tone (daya was looking another side ) : tumne mujhse ek din baat nahi kiya to tumhara ye haal ho gya...to socho tum jo befakoofi karne wale the uske baad mera kya hota (daya looked at him in jerk )...main tumhe har baar samajha samjha ke thak gya par tum par koi asar nahi hua isliye iss baar practical karne ka hi socha...kyunki theory to tumhare palle aegi nahi...

Daya in guily tone ; i m sorry abhi...tum jante ho na mujhe, aise situation me mera deemah khud block ho jata hai...deemag ke jagah dil kaam karne lagta hai ...(holding his hands ) please abhi maaf kardo...

Abhijeet pulled him in hug and ruffled his hair : ab koi sorry nahi...galti meri bhi hai, maine aaj bhut hurt kiya tujhe...

Daya seperated and said : nahi abhi tumne jo kiya wo bilkul sahi kiya...(in sad tone ) par khud ko mujhse dur rakhkar bhut galat kiya...tumhe pata hai kitna miss kiya maine tumhe (Abhijeet was listening all this with a smile, daya hugged him again ) abhi please kabhi mujhse dur mat jana...mai ek pal nahi reh sakta tumhare bina (in wet tone )

Abhijeet realised daya is being senty so he seperated him from hug and said im fresh tone ; ab jo ho gya so ho gya..bhool ja...par mera 5 star treat dena mat bhoolna...

Daya with open : 5 star hotel ?

Abhijeet : ye mooh kyun khul gya tumhara, haan...bhool gye aaj subah hi shart lagaya tha humne agar tum hare to mujhe treat doge... (Daredevil smile ) now ab tumhe deal manni paregi...

Daya ; boss tumhare liye to mai aisi hajar shart harne ko kuraban hun...chalo aaj mai tumhe 5 star hotel ki (abhijeet was smiling broadly but his smile faint listening next sentence ) mast masala wali chai peelata hun...

Abhijeet in anger grabbed Daya's neck and daya rushed from there while laughing madly... Abhijeet also smiled sweetly remembering the whole Day...

**The End...**

**A/n : Hope** **you like it didu...and i got success to bring a smile even a small smile on your face...**

**Happy birthday once again ..****.**

**Guys i will try to update bleeding hurt soon...keep patience...love u all...tc ))))**


End file.
